warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bbun/Want help to write your cats death?
Well, you're in the right place. For FREE, you will get a free death scene written by myself. Want it bloody like Tigerstripe's, or slightly saddening like Badgerclaw's? I can do that. However, you must specify which cat and how they die. Slots 1. CH-Guppysplash-Saddening 2.Raven- Ravenheart-drowning- Saddening 3.Spoot - Spottedpool- breaking legs, body shutting down- Saddening 4.Moss- Auroraspirit- saddening. FINISHED: Auroraspirit laid in her nest. It felt unusually thick, and the blue she-cat felt more heavy than usual. Then, a sharp, stabbing pain hit her chest as a thousand thorns were piercing her delicate skin. "Help!" she cried, trying to bear the pain. "My blood is on fire! I can feel it burning all around me!" The she-cat trembled to her nears, fighting against the searing pain all around her body, especially in her chest. Her heart was not beating at all, and slowly, she fell to the floor. The pain was all around her now, as if she was a forest, succumbing to the flames around her. Trying to stay alive, she clenched her teeth, and tried as hard as she could to open her eyes. But alas, she could not keep fighting this sudden pain all by herself. Auroraspirit knew that someday, she would fall to the cruel paws of death itself. The she-cat's breathing slowed as she closed her bright blue eyes for one last time. The she-cat was dead, and she could not get any help to win this battle of pain. 5. Cloudsky - Gets attacked by dogs and dies of blood loss - Bloody COMPLETE Cloudsky was running near the trees when she scented dog near by. The she-cat turned around, twitching an ear. She could feel that one of the massive beasts nearby, and she watched as a pointed shape peeked out of the bush. Suddenly the dog sprang forward, and behind it were two other dogs, of different colors but of the same size. "My StarClan, I don't think I'll be able to outrun them!" she meowed to herself. One of the dogs grabbed her by the scruff, and threw her to the ground. Another one, the leader, landed a blow on her face, blinding her vision, and the smallest of the three clawed at her stomach. Blood poured of the wounds, and Cloudsky now felt she was fighting for her life. Heartbeats later, all three dogs were running off, done with Cloudsky, and all three of them stepped on her, one by one. At last, the she-cat gave up, and allowed her spirit to join the ranks of StarClan. 6. Berylpaw - killed by badger, neck snaps, - bloody and saddening. FINISHED: As the young apprentice dashed from the large black and white beasts, another one appeared in front of her. Berylpaw wailed for help, as she knew there was no way out. The head badger picked up Berylpaw with his jaws, and proceeded to bite hard on her thin, bony neck. The ginger she-cat cried out in pain, as blood seeped out of her neck. It kept flowing and flowing, and the she grew more dizzy with each passing heartbeat. At last, the badger's jaws seeped into the bone in her neck, and Berylpaw could hear it make small cracks as it gave away to the badger's strong jaws. Within moments, a crack split the air, and the badger threw the limp ginger tabby across the clearing, to finish her off. Berylpaw barely closed her eyes for one last time, and fell limp, the light fading from her eyes. 7. Snowfern - bloody, saddening 8. 9. 10. Happy posting! I will pm the user the scene when I am finished. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts